welcome to my happy and crazy life
by zzzgurl
Summary: follow the gang's life with their children through thicks and thins. sorry guys, i don't know how to put this story into a summary, so ,yeah... you will find out the pairings inside... cowritten wif my fwiend Dhana
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO MY HAPPY AND CRAZY LIFE!!!

CHAPTER 1

prologue (part 1)

Hi! My name is Gabrielle Trina Bolton, but people call me elle. I look so much like my mom. I have the features of her face, her tanned skin, and her dark brown hair. But there are two things that I definitely got from my dad, my eyes and my mischievous grin. My eyes are ocean blue, very, very similar to my dad's. I love pizza and any kind of pasta, especially lasagna. I won't mind getting fat because of them. I am such a prankster! They said I got that from my dad and from uncle Chad. I'm 13 years old and I'm in 7th grade. I'm currently studying at East Middle School, but when I go to high school, which will happen in a few months from now, I will be studying at East High School, the school where my mom and dad studied. Since I already mentioned my mom and dad, let me tell you a few things about them. First of all, their names are Troy and Gabriella Bolton. My mom's maiden name is Montez, but since she married my dad, it became Bolton. The two of them are like, the most legendary students of East High. They broke the cliques that separate the whole student body from each other. They told me that during their time, every single student of East High is placed on a certain group that they were appropriate in. My dad said that there were so many cliques before. There are the jocks, the braniacs, the drama kids, the skaterdudes and so many others. My dad also said that the jocks rule the school that time. He was a jock himself, and not only a jock, he was the captain of the basketball team, he was known as the "hottie-super-bomb", he was the most popular kid at school, and yes, he was the king of East High. My mom is a different story, she was a braniac. She told me that it is impossible that you will see a braniac and a jock hanging out together before. She said that before, everybody thinks that if you are a jock, you must only hang out with fellow jocks. It was the number one rule of each and every single clique before. But all of that were before the two of them. They showed everybody that you can be whoever you want to be. They showed everyone that it is always better to follow your heart and not the crowd. Now, how did they do that???... to make a long story short, the two of them sang in a karaoke party and they discovered their love for singing. They shocked the whole student body by auditioning together in the school musical. After everybody heard them sing, they realized that everybody have differences, but that doesn't mean that you can't be friends with people you are a lot different.

Enough about my parents, let me tell you things about my aunties and uncles now. My aunties and uncles are the friends of my 'rents. I have seven of them. Let me tell you who my uncles are. I have uncle Chad, uncle Zeke, uncle Ryan, and uncle Jason. If I have four uncles, I have three aunties. Nice analogy huh!?! Anyway, I have auntie Sharpay, auntie Taylor, and auntie Kelsi. I'll tell you about them one by one.

Uncle Chad: he's an afro, which everybody can tell. He is cool, no, so cool, just like my dad. He and my dad are so much the same. They love food, food, food, and did I mention food? Just like their love for basketball. He loves to get foods from our fridge and cupboard. Oh and before I forget, he's the husband of auntie Sharpay.

Uncle Zeke: the one and only baker boy. Before, he is only a baker boy, but now, he is a cook. He can cook every kind of food, if it's possible that is. His business? Restaurant, like DUH!!! It's not only his business, it's OUR business. We run the resto, i mean WE. So that includes me. He also loves basketball. He is the husband of auntie Taylor.

Uncle Ryan: he is called "the hat dude". He is auntie Sharpay's twin brother. So that means they look alike, well… not really, but almost. He is so into musicals, acting, singing, dancing and stuff about theatre, which explain his job. He's now a very famous broadway star. He is still single, so, yeah… they call him Ry, I call him uncle Ry.

Uncle Jason: well, what can I say about uncle Jase???... hmmm… he is a nice guy, a gentle man, but sometimes he's stubborn, just like my dad and my other uncles (specifically dad and uncle Chad). He's the husband of auntie Kelsi. He also loves basketball. He was a teammate of my dad, just like my other uncles, except uncle Ryan.

Auntie Sharpay: she is completely like mom. She and mom have the same fashion sense. Believe me they're like twins except she has blonde hair while mom has dark brown. She is like my mom in every way. I'm tellin' ya, you wouldn't wanna be stuck alone with the two of them. Auntie Sharpie can be really loud, once she screams her heart out, the other side of the world can hear it loud and clear. Frightening huh?... more frightening when she's with mom and the two of them are in their own worlds. Lastly, she is the wife of uncle Chad.

Auntie Taylor: auntie Tay is just like mom and auntie Sharpay. Well, you know how I described auntie Sharpay so I don't need to repeat that. Other than the whole "mom-auntie sharpie-and-auntie tay-are-so-much-alike" thingy, auntie is the wife of uncle Zeke. Oh and get this, she, mom, auntie Kelsi, and auntie Sharpay really like going to malls and shopping…like DUH!!! Shopping is like their hobby. Believe me, I won't eat lasagna and pizza ever again if there will be a single month where the three of them won't go shopping at least five times.

And finally, auntie Kelsi: auntie Kels is very quiet if you will just look at her. But trust me, once you get to know her really well, you'll be crazy living with her. She has these crazy ideas over crazy things. I dunno where she gets it. It will be like, one minute she's all quiet, then another minute she will be saying, "I think the sky is skyblue, because that's why skyblue is called _sky_blue". She was known as "playmaker/composer". She's really good in writing songs. She was the composer of the musical that mom and dad starred in. She is the wife of uncle Jason.

00000

People!!! There will be another prologue… it will be called "prologue (part 2)" please read it and give it a chance… oh, and I need feedback for this one. Any kind of comment is welcome. Thanks for reading!!!...what'cha waitin' for!?!...REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is just an author's note………..

I forgot to write the disclaimer in the chapter or in the summary… so here is it…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here… even the story. My friend wrote it, but she doesn't have an account in fanfiction so she asked me to post her story…

One more thing…. She told me not to post the part 2 of the prologue if the story don't get at least 5 reviews. Sorry guys, just doing what my friend tells me…this is her story after all….

Thank you for reading this!!!! And review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I know I said I won't post the next one until the story gets 5 reviews. But Dhana told me to post it now. I dunno why the sudden change, but, well…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… credit my friend Dhana for the story!!!

For those of you who have read and liked prologue (part 1), here is the part 2… I know it's unusual to have 2 parts of a prologue, but it's the only way to shorten the first prologue. Because maybe if the prologue is too long some of you guys will be bored reading it. So I'll stop babbling right now….

Here it is….enjoy….. (there will still be no dialogue here) J

prologue (part 2)

Hi! It's me again, Gabrielle. I already told you about my mom, dad, aunties, and uncles. So now, I'm gonna tell you about the kids of my uncles and aunties.

Shar full name: Sharina Clarisse Danforth. Shar is the daughter of uncle Chad and auntie Sharpay. She looks so much like auntie. She's 12 years old. Shar and I have the same everything. Attitudes, behavior, and other stuff. We are called as the "master pranksters". We're both athletic, guess we got it from our dads. We love to have fun and fun and fun and more fun. We also love shopping. I'm older than her for like 5 months, so we're in the same grade and same school. You can say we are girly girls. But when it comes to sports or something competitive, the masters are always in the house! She's my best friend and everything.

Carl full name: Carl Sean Danforth. Carl is the younger bro of Sharina. He's five and a half years old. This kiddo is definitely a pain in the neck, but he is so lovable that no matter how hard you try, you can't hate him. He looks like uncle Chad, he's an afro too, a very cute one. He also loves basketball like his father. I think the saying "like father like son" is true, he's also in love with food. That's why uncle Chad calls him "mini me".

Tom full name: Thomas Ezekiel Baylor. He's 11 years old. Tom is so into basketball too. He's only in fifth grade but he's already the captain of the basketball team at his school. His looks like uncle Zeke and he also loves culinary stuff like his dad. He is so cool! No wonder many girls at school drools for him. He goes to the school where Sharina and I study. You know what is weird? Everybody at school knows about our parents, so we're all pretty popular. When we tell people who our parents are, they'll be like "ohmygosh!!! Your dad is sooo cool and cute!!!" or "OMG!!! Your mom is sooo gorgeous, tell her I idolize her". It's crazy…

Sam & Soph full names: Samantha and Sophia Cross. Yep, they're twins. Their parents are uncle Jason and auntie Kelsi. They both look like auntie Kelsi. Their fave foods are "banana nut muffin" made by uncle Zeke, banana, banana split, banana cake made by uncle Zeke, and every kind of banana. those two are in love with bananas. Mom told me that when auntie Kelsi was preggy, she eats loads and loads of banana. Mom said she even asked uncle Jason to bring home a banana tree or else she won't be able to eat anymore. How nuts can she be more???

Hey guys! That's the part 2 of the prologue. Love it? Hate it?... review please!!!

Dhana told me not to post the next chapter if the story doesn't get at least 3 reviews.

The next chapter will be better, I promise! I already read it and it's good. Please review so I can post it already. Remember, any kind of review is welcome. Just don't be so mean and say things not pleasing to the ears. But criticisms are always welcome. Thank you for reading this!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!!! This is the first chapter of the story!!! We edited it and put some changes before I finally post it. Dhana said that she needs my help for finishing this story. So we will write this together up to the end.

Yay! I finally posted it. I convinced Dhana to have pity,,,,,,kidding….

Well, here it is……. Enjoy!!!

----------

Disclaimer: I own HSM… yeah right!!!...I wish I do, but unfortunately, I don't. How sad!

----------

**Chapter 1**

Gabrielle's POV

It is a Saturday moring…

"morning mom" I greeted my 31-year-old mother. She's preparing to cook breakfast in the kitchen.

"hi sweetie" my mom smiled at me.

"where's dad?" I asked her.

"in the backyard, he's shooting hoops" she said while pointing at the backyard. I saw my dad having an early basketball. I decided to join him.

"hey dad!!!" I greeted him, snatching the ball from him. I dribbled it and I aimed it in the ring. Before I can release it, he snatched it from me and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"morning kiddo" he said while dribbling the ball. "one on one?"

"oh dad, big mistake on your part" I told him cockily with a big grin written all over my oh-so-beautiful face. "breaking news everybody! East High Wildcats former basketball captain Troy Bolton got beaten by his 13-year-old daughter in a one-on-one basketball match. How sad!!!" I imitated the news reporters before we begin our match. He just rolled his eyes.

After 15 minutes…

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, told ya! Big mistake dad. A big, humongous, enormous, huge one" I patted his arms while showing him a look of sympathy.

"Elle, you're my daughter. Of course I don't want to get you upset or anything" he said, holding both of my shoulders wearing a satisfied grin on his face.

"C'mon dad! Admit it already, I'm a better b-ball player than you, Mr. Hottie-Super-Bomb aka dad!" I exclaimed, not willing to give up.

"ok, ok… as a good father, it is my job to make my child happy. So if that's what keeps your boat floating, then it is" he said seriously but jokingly.

"hey you two, breakfast is ready" we heard my mom's voice from the kitchen. My dad gave me a mischievous smile.

"race you to the kitchen" he said. The smile that my dad has formed in my lips too.

"hit it dad" and with that, we run off.

After like, 30 seconds…

I saw my dad leaning on the door frame giving me a triumphant look. "looks…like I won… this one baby" he said in between pants.

"yeah, now the money?" I asked him extending my hand. I'm wearing that mischievous grin again.

"money? What money?" he asked. I know I'm making him confused now. And that's how "the master" likes it.

"talent fee, you got me tired dad" I told him in an "as-a-matter-of-factly" tone. He just raised his eyebrow.

"daaaad" I pouted, giving him the puppy dog look. I know he can't resist that one.

"alright, who taught you that!?!" he asked angrily but jokingly.

"I did!!!" mom raised her hand while smiling.

"Gabi! You know I can't resist that look!!!" he axclaimed.

"exactly!!!" mom exclaimed enthusiastically. Dad playfully glared at her, then at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"so dad, where's the money?" I asked him.

Our foods are garlic breads, hot dogs, and scrambled eggs. A smile formed in his lips while looking at the foods.

"how much do you want?" he asked me. I thought about it for a while.

"hmm… 50 bucks. I'll go shopping tomorrow" I informed him.

"fine… but only if you will win" he said, still having the smile on his face.

"win in what???" I asked him. It's my turn to get confused now.

"we will make hotdog sandwiches… using only our mouth and tongue" he told me, still wearing that same smile. "the one who gets the most number of sandwiches wins. If you win, I'll give you 50 bucks. But if I win, you'll do whatever I want you to do"

"deal" I said and I extended my hand. We shook hands, then after that, we started getting foods using our mouth and tongue only.

While we're in the middle of our little fun, we saw mom slam her hand on her forehead. "oh good Lord, what did I get myself into!?!" she exclaimed. It made both me and my dad to laugh.

----------

Later that afternoon, uncle Chad, auntie Sharpie, Shar, and Carl came over to our house to hang out. We always do that. The instant uncle Chad got inside, he went straight to our kitchen and he raided our fridge and cupboard. He's not so hungry. Shar and I told them that we're going to go shopping tomorrow since it's Sunday tomorrow. Yes, I won, so dad gave me 50. but after our game, we got a lecture from mom on how we shouldn't play with food.

Dad, uncle Chad, and Carl are in the backyard, as usual, playing b-ball. Mom and auntie Sharpie are in the kitchen experimenting. I don't know exactly what they're doing, I think they're practicing to cook different kinds of dishes. Shar and I are in the living room watching TV. Cowbelles is on in Disney so we are watching it.

"You know, the two of us are like Aly and Aj, always together" I said it out of nowhere.

"yeah, I'm Aj" Shar said, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"and I'm Aly" I responded, not taking my eyes off of the screen either.

"DUH! Of course! We can't be both Aj" Shar said in an "as-a-matter-of-factly" tone.

"I know, that's why I said I'm Aly" I said very emotionless. She just shrugged.

Silence…

We looked at each other before we burst out laughing loudly because of our stupidness.

----------

Alright guys!!! I think that's kinda short, but whatever. I need feedback, so please, pretty please, REVIEW!!!

I don't think the next chapter will be posted until next week. Dhana and I will be going on vacation for 1 whole week, so we won't be able to focus on the story, but of course if we have free time we'll think of ideas for the next chapter. Then once we get back we'll put it all together and if we're already satisfied, I'll post it.

Oh and if you have suggestions, feel free to tell it to me and I'll find a way to put it in the story. But if you actually send me a suggestion but I didn't put it in, that's probably because the idea won't fit the plot of the story. So… yeah…

Please review guys!!! If you think there's something wrong with the story, feel free to tell me. Just don't be so mean and don't say things not so pleasing to the ears. Thanks for reading this……….REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I have a news…. Dhana said she's lost of ideas for this story so she won't be continuing anymore, I asked her why she has given up so early. She said because of the stress from school and the play that we're starring in. Our director is so strict, he doesn't want to waste any time so he gives us a lot of pressure. I don't know either if I should continue… anyway, Thanks to **rockstarj** for the awesome advices that you are giving me… mwah!!!

Well, here is the second chapter…

Disclaimer: don't own anything……………….

Enjoy!!!

--------------------

**Chapter 2**

Gabrielle's POV

Bolton residence….

_Ring….ring…….ring………._

--------------------

I was watching my super fave movie when the stupid phone beside me rang.

"hello???" I answered the phone. I'm really annoyed at whoever the caller was, how dare he or she interrupt my wonderful time!?!

"hey Elle! Wassup?" the person on the other line greeted me enthusiastically.

"THOMAS EZEKIEL BAYLOR!!! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY FAVORITE MOVIE AND YOU INTERRUPTED BY MAKING THE PHONE RING JUST TO SAY WASSUP!?!" I shouted at him. I think it must be really loud because it got mom and dad to check out what's happening to me.

"what's going on sweetie? Why are you shouting?" mom asked me.

"mom, can you believe Tom interrupted me just to say wassup!?!" I told her.

"yeah, and Gabi, can you believe our daughter interrupted us just because of that!?!" my dad mocked me.

"whatever, you two are crazy" mom laughed. "Elle, don't shout like that again. Our neighbors might think that something bad is going on here." She walked back to the kitchen. I dunno what's in there, but she really loves the kitchen.

My dad sat beside me. "I thought there was a fire" my dad joked.

"believe me dad, interrupting my movie is worse than a fire" I told him dramatically. He shook his head while making the "tsk-tsk-tsk" sound. Then he walked away, but not before pinching my cheeks.

"so Tom…" I started. I can hear him laughing on the other line.

"listen Elle, I'm really sorry about your movie but…" he interrupted me so I interrupted him too.

"well you better be!!! Wait… did you call just to say wassup? Or you have to tell me something really important that you interrupted my wonderful movie?" I asked him.

"mom and dad told me to call to ask if you, uncle Troy, and auntie Gabi want to hang out here later…" he told me.

"I'll ask 'em… MOM, DAD, DO YOU WANNA HANG OUT AT UNCLE ZEKE'S PLACE LATER?" I asked my busy parents.

"SURE, WHAT TIME?" mom shouted back.

"time?" I asked Tom

"3 pm" he answered.

"MOM, 3:00 PM" I shouted really loud to my mom.

"OK" she shouted back.

When I put the phone on my ears, I heard Tom yelling at me. "ELLE, KEEP IT DOWN WILLYA!?!"

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING!?!" I yelled back at him.

"WHY WOULD I!?! YOU AND SHAR HAVE BEEN SHOUTING AT ME EVER SINCE WE WERE IN DIAPERS!!!"

"I SAID STOP SHOUTING!!!"

"AND WHY!?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RUINING MY EARDRUMS!!!"

"WELL YOU'RE RUINING MY EARDRUMS TOO!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"ME NEITHER"

We realized what just happened so we burst out laughing. I think our shouting was pretty loud because I heard auntie Tay told Tom to shut up. I also saw dad leaning on the doorframe in the kitchen with my mom. They're both shaking their heads.

"so Elle, you guys comin' or not?" Tom asked me.

"yes, we're coming…" I said.

"MOM, THEY'RE COMING!!!" I heard him yell on the other line.

"now you're the one shouting!!!" I told him.

"it's just a revenge little missy!" he told me, and then he laughed evilly.

"whatever! Bye now... I have a movie to finish"

"bye"

--------------------

Baylor residence, 3:30 pm

"TOM, GIVE MY FLIP FLOPS TO ME NOOOOW!!!" Shar is yelling now, she's been trying to get her flip flops back from Tom in the past 15 minutes. And me? I'm just enjoying their little fight there. While our parents are in the backyard, and the other kids are with us watching TV.

"AND YOU ELLE, DON'T JUST LAUGH THERE! HEEEELP ME!!!" Shar shouted at me. I smiled evilly.

"nah… I think I'll pass" I said calmly.

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I THOUGHT WE'RE FRIENDS!?!" she's getting dramatic now.

"Shar, don't involve little Elle in this… but you're always welcome Elle! Either take her side, or mine. But I think taking mine will be better." Tom said.

"thanks, but no thanks!" I told him. I watched them fight and fight, I promise I tried not to! but it is just so tempting for me to join their little fun. So I joined, after all we're here to have fun.

"OK, OK, I'M IN!!!" I decided to take the side of Shar. I have to have my revenge on Tom for interrupting my movie earlier.

"okay!!! What side!?!" Tom asked with hope in his eyes. I just smiled.

"as usual" I exclaimed.

"YAY! THANK YOU!!!" Shar squealed and hugged me.

"no fair!!! 2 versus 1… it's not right!" Tom complained.

"we're even you know! We're girls and you're a boy!!!" Shar pointed out.

"but you guys are way too scarier!!!" he joked, but he's the only one who laughed at his not so funny joke. When he calmed himself, we gave him the glare that everybody is afraid of. Once he saw it, he quickly shut himself up.

"why are you 3 always fighting?... you shouldn't do that, it's not right." Sam asked us.

"yeah, you're not setting us a good example!!!" Sam's twin sister, Soph continued.

Tom held both Sam and Soph on their shoulders. "little girls, if you don't want to see bad examples, just simply keep your eyes shut so you won't see us." He explained to them.

"why are grown ups so so so so… confusing!?!" Carl, the little bro of Shar, exclaimed from his seat.

"don't worry Carl, someday you'll grow up too, and you will understand that girls are scary, and you won't wanna mess with 'em. But I must admit annoying girls is pretty fun!!!" Tom told him.

"are girls really annoying!?!" Carl asked to Shar.

"no! don't listen to anything that Tom says" Shar said.

I took hold of Tom's collar and dragged him away from the group. "Thomas, I won't let you poison the innocent minds of those kiddos!!!" I hissed at him.

"but I'm not poisoning their minds, just telling them the truth of reality" he reasoned out.

"another word coming out of your mouth and you'll wish your lips were stitched together." I hissed at him again.

"why do you keep on hissing? What are you? Some kind of snake?" he joked. Before I could utter another word, he lifted me up and placed me on his shoulders and carried me to the carpet. He laid me down and started tickling me merciless.

"STOP… I… CAN'T…. BREATHE!!!" I shouted in between laughs.

"only if you say Thomas Baylor is the cutest guy in the entire universe" he said.

"NO… WAY!!!"

"fine… you want some more sufferings huh!?!"

"FINE, FINE, THOMAS IS THE CUTEST GUY IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!"

"why thank you!" he stopped and helped me up. He went to the kitchen to do something who knows what.

"hmmm… do I smell something brewing here?" Shar told me. I can sense what she means so I quickly object.

"you're crazy!!!" I told her, laughing nervously.

"no seriously, what's goin' on between the 2 of you?" she kept on bugging me.

"nothing… and there will never be… and besides, I'm older than him 2 years!" I defended.

"so what?... my grandma was older than my grandpa for eight years. But they came out pretty well." She said.

"Shar, he's just a brother to me" I told her seriously._ Is he really just a brother to me? _I can't believe I thought that! I just shook it off.

"whatever… but you're not getting away with just that you know" she said, she winked at me and I just smiled at her.

Tom came out of the kitchen. He smiled at me the instant he saw me. I'm socked be cause you know what I felt? I felt my insides melt. Lucky for me I smiled at him without knowing that I did, because if I didn't return his smile, he would keep bugging me.

I must admit that what Shar said got me thinking. Seriously this time.

--------------------

So what do you guys think? Should I continue? REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
